Love's Horizon
by Mikus Proud
Summary: The struggles of one woman trying to readjust to a life she worked desperately to forget.
1. Comments

Hey all! I'm starting up this fic, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it, so be patient. I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and it was originally meant to take place in Harry's fifth year, but then The Order of the Phoenix came out. So then I modified my idea so it now takes place in his sixth year.  
  
The story involves many different characters, but the main plot revolves around a few in particular. The first couple of chapters may seem to be going nowhere, but it will, eventually.  
  
Please forgive me of things don't follow exactly the way they are in the books. I'll try my best so please R & R! 


	2. Chapter 1: Years Gone By

I don't own anything Harry Potter, but any original character is mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Years Gone By  
  
Harry sat, fiddling idly with the hem of his robe. He was in Professor Dumbledore's office; the room was filled with the quiet murmur of conversation. The only other person in the room who wasn't speaking was Professor Snape, who stood in the dark corner; preferring to keep to himself.  
  
School was starting the next day; all the students had yet to arrive. Harry had been asked to come early, along with Ron and Hermione, to attend this meeting, and others were scattered throughout the office. Arthur Weasley sat across the room speaking softly with Remus Lupin, who occasionally gave a glance to the dark corner that was Snape. To Harry's right, Ron sat whispering with his mother and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, conversing with Professor McGonagall. Several other members of the Order were staggered throughout the room. Harry had been given no indication on what was to happen at this meeting, but everyone seemed to be waiting for something to occur.  
  
Just as Harry began to wonder what this could be, a soft knock sounded from the door into the office, and the room went deathly silent. Harry caught Remus and Snape shoot quick looks at each other before Professor McGonagall calmly made her way to the door.  
  
As soon as she opened it, there was a blur of motion, and then there was a woman in her arms, hugging her tightly. Professor McGonagall laughed and hugged the strange woman back. When they pulled away from each other, Professor McGonagall closed the door as the woman walked across the room into the waiting arms of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
As usual, curiosity claimed Hermione first, "I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?"  
  
The woman turned towards them, her eyes flicking over everyone's face, lingering momentarily on Remus, then settling on Snape. To Harry's surprise, the woman smiled warmly at him, and Harry turned his attention just in time to see his hated professor's mouth quirk into what could best be described a grimace, though Harry felt certain it was the attempt of a man to smile who didn't quite know the meaning of the word.  
  
"As many of you will remember, this is my granddaughter, Trinity Nailene," Professor McGonagall stated from her place by the door.  
  
"Who could forget her?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, smiling at the younger woman.  
  
"It's good to see all of you again," Trinity said. More pleasantries were exchanged, and Harry noted that she seemed to have an American accent, with just a hint of British. She was quite pretty; she wore muggle clothing, blue jeans and a sweater, and her long, blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulders.  
  
"Well, Trin, I never expected to see you again."  
  
Everyone in the room looked to the man who spoke the words dripping with obvious anger. Trinity merely nodded, "I never expected to come back Remus."  
  
"So why did you?" Harry was shocked by his friend's anger, and he could tell by the startled looks on the faces of others in the room that he was not the only one.  
  
Trinity sighed deeply and shook her head. She seemed to have expected this reaction from Lupin, but she looked disappointed by it, "I had my reasons to return. It's been too long since I've been home."  
  
With that, Dumbledore gave a smile and made a motion for the woman to sit. "Indeed you have been gone for far too many years, but you are here now, and the time has come to begin this meeting."  
  
Everyone found a seat, with the exception of Snape who was still hiding in his corner. Dumbledore took his place behind his desk and looked at everyone over steepled fingers.  
  
"I realize that I have not informed any of you as to the nature of this meeting. I wanted to keep any protests to a minimum, and I did not want anyone to become too heated over tonight's topics before the actual meeting. First of all, I am sure three of tonight's company are extremely confused to the reason for their attendance," he looked pointedly at Harry, Ron, Hermione in turn.  
  
The three friends all nodded, giving each other nervous glances. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, "Though I am sure there will be much disagreement, I have decided to make the three of you an offer. You can refuse if you wish, though I do not believe you will. From this point on, if you accept, you will be considered full members of the Order."  
  
There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet her feet, her face betraying the outrage she felt. "You cannot be serious! They are much too young!" There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room at her words.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I assure you, Molly, I am fully aware of their age. But you cannot deny that all three of them have shown immense talent and persistence in their help in the fight against Voldemort. They have proven themselves worthy time and again, and I believe it is time for them to make their choice."  
  
Mrs. Weasley refused to back down without a fight, "They are still children! I thought we were all in agreement that no one could join the Order unless they have completed school?!"  
  
"I feel that this should be made an exception to our previous agreement. Everyone can feel free to speak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione about their decision after this meeting. But do understand that it is ultimately their decision." The three friends stared at Dumbledore, too shocked to respond.  
  
Sensing that they would need quite awhile to think over the offer, Dumbledore moved on. "Now on to the second and final topic of the night, and it is one that is quite pressing. I have not yet secured a new professor for this upcoming year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I was rather hoping that someone who is present at this meeting would be willing to fill the position."  
  
Once again, Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room, eyes finally falling on Trinity. She began to squirm under his gaze, knowing full well what he was about to ask her. "Professor, that wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"Oh, nonsense! It's the perfect idea; who better to teach that class then an ex-Auror?!" Professor McGonagall smiled at her granddaughter.  
  
"Gran, when I went to live in the muggle world, I really lived as a muggle, you know that! My wand has been locked away in the darkest corner of my attic for almost fourteen years! And I haven't done magic for longer than that; not even the simplest of spells. I am defiantly not the right person to teach!"  
  
"Trinity, you should know by now that I would not offer the position to someone I thought incapable of the job. In fact, the reason I have held off on finding a replacement is that I was hoping you would arrive in time. Unfortunately, you arrived the day before school starts, so you will leave me in a bind if you refuse. Which, I hope you will not." Dumbledore's eyes held his trademark twinkle as he waited for an answer.  
  
Trinity sighed, knowing that she could not refuse the man. "I don't know why you think I would be any good. And I suppose I will be up all night reintroducing myself to magic much faster then I had originally planned. But, I accept the offer, grudgingly at that."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "I'm delighted!"  
  
When the meeting ended a few minutes later, Trinity was able to escape rather quickly due to the fact that everyone was too consumed with trying to convince Harry, Ron, and Hermione to decline the offer to join the Order. She made her way over to Snape to ask him to show her to her new room, which he graciously complied.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. I know that it jumps around from character to character, but the rest of the story will be based around Trinity, her past, and her future. I hope you enjoyed, please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 2: Starting Over

I don't own anything Harry Potter, but any original character is mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Starting Over  
  
Trinity and Severus walked in silence through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. After several minutes, the two finally reached a large wooden doorway not too far from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Severus pushed at the door, and it opened with a rusty squeak. Trinity slowly stepped into her new home.  
  
The room was small and crowded with old furniture. A lancet window pierced the wall to her right next to a large fireplace. Across from the door sat two bookshelves and a worn chair. To her left sat a desk and a rather large four poster bed. In the corner next to the bed, a short narrow hallway lead to another door, which Trinity assumed was the lavatory.  
  
Severus followed Trinity into the room shutting the door behind him and started up a fire as Trinity looked out over the darkened grounds through the window. She heard the rustle of his robes as he came to stand behind her. His presence had always been a comfort to her. She never had to hide her feelings from him; she knew he would not judge her. "Oh Severus, what am I doing here?"  
  
She turned from the window to face him and her breathe caught in her throat. He was standing a few feet away from her, the light from the fire dancing on his face, the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. For a moment he looked like the fun, mischievous boy that she had known so many years ago. Trinity shook her head slightly, reminding herself that he had changed, and so had she.  
  
"I will admit that I was rather upset when Albus informed me you were returning. I would have expected a note of some sort telling me of your plans." Severus shook his head in mock indignation.  
  
Trinity smiled, quickly closing the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus hesitated before snaking his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Trinity pulled away, stepping back from him. "I know, and I'm sorry. Albus was the only one I told."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Trinity shrugged, "I really don't know. Maybe I didn't want you or Gran to talk me out of coming back. Not that you would have, but it took me so long to face my fears and even consider returning, I had to do it before I second guessed myself."  
  
Severus nodded thoughtfully, "So why did you come back?"  
  
Trinity stepped around him and took a seat on her new bed. Severus in turn took a seat in the chair by the bookshelves, waiting for Trinity to reply. After a few moments, she looked up at him, "The only reason I'm here is because Albus asked me to come back."  
  
She laughed sharply, without humor, and began to rub her temples. "And now look what's happened! I am the unwilling new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher who hasn't used magic in over fourteen years! A lot of good my teaching will do the students."  
  
Severus watched her closely. Anyone else would have squirmed under his gaze, but Trinity stared back at him. She knew he was thinking, and would speak his mind when he was ready.  
  
After several moments, Severus broke the silence, "I do not believe you."  
  
He smiled inwardly at her indignant look on her face, "I am sure that Albus requesting your return had much to do with it, but I do not believe it was your sole reason."  
  
Trinity smiled, somewhat surprised that he still could read her so well after so many years. "I suppose you're right. I've been telling myself that it was the only reason, but I'm not sure anymore. I can't tell you all the times I wanted to pack up and return, but something always held me back. Now I'm here, and I haven't a clue where to begin"  
  
Severus chuckled, "I wouldn't worry Trinity. You're brilliant, and magic is not as easily forgotten as you seem to think."  
  
Trinity scowled, which made him laugh more, "I'm glad you are finding this so amusing Snape. It's not very amusing when you are pressured into teaching."  
  
Severus shook his head, a smile still lingering on his lips, "You were not pressured; you barely even put up a fight. And let's not forget that you are not the only one who Albus has talked into teaching."  
  
Trinity laughed, remembering the crude letter she had received from Severus shortly after she had settled in America. It informed her of his commitment to Albus to be the new Potions professor and shed an unflattering light on the Hogwart's headmaster. Even though it had taking quite a while for Albus to convince the uncooperative man, Severus would never have turned him down. Trinity knew that he was deeply indebted to Albus, and though he would never admit it, cared about him.  
  
Severus sneered at the memory, then pulled a pocket watch out from somewhere in his billowing black robes. "It is getting late, and as much as I know you think you need to stay up all night practicing wand waving techniques, I think you should get some sleep. And if you wish, I will help you in the morning with this reintroduction."  
  
Trinity accepted his offer of help graciously as they stood. She had traveled to London from her home in New York by way of muggle flight, and she was rather exhausted after the day long excursion.  
  
As the two reached the door, a knock sounded from the other side. Trinity opened the door with a smile, expecting to see Albus and her grandmother on the other side. Her smile faltered however, when she saw her visitor.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, and also that it is so short. I hope to make future chapters longer. Please R & R with any suggestions and comments!  
  
~Mikus~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Discussions

I don't own anything Harry Potter, but any original character is mine.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Discussions  
  
Remus stood awkwardly in the doorway, his shabby brown robes hanging loosely off his shoulders. His face was anxious, and his left eye twitched slightly when he saw Severus standing behind Trinity. He frowned at her but didn't say anything. Trinity tried to smile again, but she couldn't quite make her mouth cooperate. "What are you doing here Remus?"  
  
Remus shook his head fractionally, "I didn't know Severus was here. I came to talk, but we can do that tomorrow."  
  
He began to turn, but Trinity's soft voice stopped him. "We can talk now Remus, Severus was on his way out."  
  
Remus stopped, but didn't turn back. Trinity heard Severus shift behind her then his deep voice murmur in her ear, "You don't have to do this now. You're tired; perhaps you should wait until tomorrow."  
  
Trinity shook her head and turned to look into his eyes. The worry there was evident, but she smiled up at him. "This needs to be done, the sooner the better. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, and then we can start working."  
  
Severus nodded reluctantly, "Fine, I will inform the house elves to bring your luggage up."  
  
"Thank you Severus," he smiled slightly at her words then swept past her into the hall. He didn't acknowledge Remus as he walked past, and Remus still had not turned back to the door.  
  
"You can come in if you want," Trinity said softly after a moment, turning back into the room to light some of the candles.  
  
She heard the rustle of his robes after a few moments and the sound of the door closing. She kept her back turned to him, and neither spoke for several minutes. When Remus finally spoke, the quiet sound made Trinity jump, "I'm not quite sure what to say. I guess I came down here to apologize for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I couldn't control my temper when I saw you, and I'm sorry for that."  
  
She nodded her head, but he didn't say anything more. When Trinity was about to ask him if he wanted anything else, she heard him murmur something softly. She didn't think Remus had meant for her to hear, but the former silence in the room made it clear.  
  
"You should understand why I was angry."  
  
Trinity turned quickly and found him still standing just inside the door, a trace of his earlier anger still evident on his face. She took a deep breath, trying to dispel the anger she felt rising in her chest. "Why would you think I understand?"  
  
Despite what she was feeling, Trinity was surprised at how calm her voice sounded in her ears. She had been very nervous about seeing him, but it had been fifteen years since their falling out. Trinity thought that his feelings towards her would have mellowed over the years, but time seemed to have had the opposite affect.  
  
"How could you not understand Trinity, after everything that happened between us? All the fighting, the lies, the reason we stopped speaking-"  
  
Trinity gaped at him as he spoke, and her anger won out quickly. She interrupted him in a loud, slightly shrill voice. "Are you blaming me for all of it? As I recall, you caused just as many fights as me and told just as many lies! And let's not forget that you left me over something Severus did! You know I had nothing to do with it, and yet you have always blamed me for his decision! I-"  
  
Trinity stopped her outburst suddenly when Remus raised a hand. His anger had been replaced by a look of resigned hurt. He shook his head and smiled weakly at the still steaming Trinity, "Once again, I'm sorry. As much as I know you won't believe it, I didn't come here to fight. And I don't blame you for it all; I know I was just as much to blame as you were."  
  
Remus paused to make sure Trinity wasn't going to make a retort, and when she merely nodded, he continued, "And as far as why I left you, you should know that Severus' decision was just the final straw for us, and my easy excuse out of an already failing relationship. I'm sorry things ended so terribly between us, but it's no use dwelling on our anger now. I suppose I started this argument, but I hope you can forgive me for that."  
  
Trinity relaxed as he spoke and nodded in agreement. "I suppose we should just move on, though I know it won't be easy. But, since I'm here at Hogwarts now, I'll probably be seeing you quite often. Should we just agree to be cordial when we need to be?"  
  
"I think I can do that. I should go, you looked exhausted." Trinity nodded and Remus turned to open the door.  
  
"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry about Sirius. Albus told me all about what happened with him. You must miss him."  
  
Remus did not slow in his exit, just nodded slightly to her words. He stopped just outside the door, "Your luggage is here. Goodnight."  
  
He was gone before Trinity had a chance to reply.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know, I'm really starting to understand why the students dislike you so much. You are an infuriating teacher!" Trinity collapsed on her bed and glared at Severus.  
  
After breakfast in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff, Severus and Trinity had begun working on her abilities. After a number of hours of critical remarks by Severus, snapped retorts by Trinity, a rather tense lunch, and a well placed Petrificus Totalis from Trinity, she was ready to leave for America again.  
  
He merely shrugged at her comments. "My teaching abilities are quite horrid, and I assure you that I make no attempt to better them. But believe me when I say that I'm not trying to teach you, just remind you of your former knowledge."  
  
"Well, you're not so good at that either then." He smirked. "Look, we've been at this for hours, and I think that I feel comfortable enough to teach my first year class tomorrow. I should hope I know more than they do. And I do admit, even though I don't want to, that you seem to have been right about magic. It's not so easy to forget."  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that you agree with me on something," Severus said dryly. "Your timing is right however, the students will be arriving within the hour, and I'm afraid we'll have to sit through the Sorting Ceremony and the feast. I'm sure the brats will be most interested to see who their new Defense teacher is."  
  
Trinity got up and started rifling through the mess she had made while trying to unpack the night before. "Yes, well, I sure wish that I had the thought to drop into to Hogsmeade and buy some appropriate clothing for my new profession. Somehow, showing up in jeans and a tee shirt doesn't give the right impression."  
  
"Don't tell me that after all that we've done today, you can't come up with a better solution." When Trinity just looked at his in confusion. "Transfigure something into robes. You should be able to accomplish that."  
  
Trinity made a rude gesture to him, even as she pulled out her wand. She quickly transfigured some of her Muggle clothes into plain, dark blue robes. After slipping into the lavatory for a quick change, she came back looking like the proper Hogworts professor.  
  
"This better?" she asked as she pulled her hair back.  
  
Severus nodded with a smirk. "Shall we?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Trinity decided to take the time remaining before they had to make an appearance in the Great Hall to wander around the castle with Severus. She remembered the details of the corridors very vividly in her mind and she wanted to see the castle was as she remembered.  
  
They paused outside of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Trinity laughed in remembrance. "I remember it exactly like this. You would meet me here before breakfast, even though I tried to convince you it was unnecessary for you to walk all the way from Slytherin when we could just meet in the Great Hall."  
  
Trinity turned and smiled at him, but Severus' expression was closed. He nodded slightly, "That was a long time ago."  
  
Trinity turned away from him to study the portrait that guarded the entrance. "Yes, it was."  
  
After a moments silence, Trinity was felt unable to turn around, even when Severus spoke, "We need to head down for the feast."  
  
She could hear him begin walking away, "Severus..." She heard him stop, "Do you ever think about what might have happened if I didn't go to America?"  
  
When she turned to face him, she saw him standing by the top of the stairs. He had the same closed expression he had a moment ago. He didn't respond immediately, and when he did, he spoke his answer softly, "There is no doubt that both of our lives would be dramatically different if you had stayed. We both made choices, many of them regretted, and there is no way to know what may have happened." Trinity raised her eyebrows and him and he smirked, "So, yes, to answer your question, I have though about what may have happened had you stayed."  
  
Trinity nodded, and then walked over to where he was standing, "So have I."  
  
Severus smiled briefly at her then gestured for her to precede him down the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I'm not the most reliable with things like this. Anywho, reviews are always appreciated. Another update will come eventually.  
  
Mikus 


End file.
